


[气宇轩扬]如果王好炫看到qyxy的黄色废料

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 10





	[气宇轩扬]如果王好炫看到qyxy的黄色废料

自从公开恋情以后，小鱼干女孩们就热衷于给他们两个发各种CP糖，像是要把以前不敢在正主面前乱舞的次数补偿回来似的。

倒不太敢发什么过火的东西给宋继扬。小神仙脸皮薄呀，看到两人偷偷牵手被粉丝拍下来的图片都要耳尖红透。

到了王皓轩那里就不一样啦，人家的坏心思多着呢，怕是超话里所有的YY加起来，比不上他做过的有关宋继扬的梦。

所以也就肆无忌惮啦，日常到他们偶遇时宋继扬穿的外套是他的，YY到的各种题材的他们的同人文，都会发给王皓轩。

而王皓轩都悉数接收，存在手机里，只不过平时没有时间，并不会挨个打开来看。

那天晚上家里忽然停了电，不知道为什么信号也很差，上不了网。王皓轩躺在床上百无聊赖地打开手机文件夹乱翻，一篇一篇气宇轩扬的同人文刷下去。

“……什么东西？”文名后面有些会跟着一些选用的梗，王皓轩基本上都能看懂，但是——“ABO是什么？”

他疑惑地点进去。

看完了几个章节之后他沉默了，开始思考这篇文章的真实性。

里面写他家宝贝扬扬是蜂蜜牛奶味的，又纯又欲。

欲不欲他说不好，但扬扬还真是身上一股蜂蜜牛奶味，香香甜甜的，别说闻到，平时想起来他都会有些难以自持。

难道这就是传说中的……信息素？

哦，原来不是因为我定力差，是因为这是本能呀。

王皓轩恍然大悟。

这时候宋继扬穿着睡衣从浴室里走出来，擦得半干的头发凌乱地翘起，可爱得像是一块小蛋糕。

他一出来，王皓轩就闻到一阵甜香，再联系刚刚看到的内容，他一下子从床上弹起来，把宋继扬扑倒在身下。

“皓轩？干什么呀。”宋继扬有点懵，不知道王皓轩想要做什么。

王皓轩凑到他颈窝深吸一口，像是老烟鬼吸烟：“扬扬，我觉得粉丝说的是对的。”

“？”

“你一定是个O，他们连你信息素的味道都知道了。”

“……什么的味道？”

“蜂蜜牛奶味！我原来都没想到是信息素！”王皓轩的头在他颈侧拱动，头发蹭着脖子有点痒，“你一定是快要发/情了，我刚刚和你隔着两三米就闻到味道了！”

“那是身体乳呀……？皓轩？你干什么？”

“不要，皓轩，不要……太刺激了，唔……”

“别碰那里！……皓轩我真的不是……呃啊……发/情，我只是刚刚……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”我只是刚刚身体乳一不小心抹多了！

宋继扬想反驳他，可是浑身发软气息紊乱，反抗不得，话也说不顺溜，忽然眼前一片白光，过分激烈的快感使他哭着尖叫出来，稠白液体溅在两人的小腹。

“还说不是，这么……”声音由远及近凑到耳边，“敏感。”

“别说了……别说了……”

“不要进这么深……呜呜呜……皓轩……”

“不要在里面！！！……皓轩，皓轩啊……唔……呃啊——！”

王皓轩不肯出来，咬着他的耳垂，含糊不清的说：“就在里面，以后都在里面，让你给我生孩子。”

“？！”

第二天早上。

宋继扬看着王皓轩手机里的小说，又羞又怒。

“王皓轩！小说一开头就说了不可以上升真人了！”


End file.
